Gone
by Black Petals Unknown
Summary: Team Seven left three years ago, escaping many unwanted troubles. But what about whats coming up next?
1. How We Changed

They left 3 years ago...

Some say they were never there...

With their apartments blown up...

And their headbands left behind, they were gone...

They dyed their hair...

Wore contacts...

And one even took off his mask( A/N- gasp! )...

They were gone...

Most were happy they has left...

Their friends moved on...

They were a troublesome group...

Always complaining and running around like they owned the village...

But most of all...

The legendary fox demon was gone.

* * *

Sakura yawned and burried herself into her sleeping bag. She was not ready for the new day to start, she just wanted to stay warm and sleep the day away.

" Sakura-chan! Wake up! " Of course, Naruto wouldn't let her have her peace.

" Naruto, SHUT UP! " She punched him hard on the head and burried herself back into the heat. Naruto rubbed his head and stared at the now blonde girl. She had changed, she had to, they all did.

He looked over at his other teammates, Kakashi and Sasuke. Amazingly Kakashi had abandoned his mask when they left. And none of his three students were used to seeing his face yet. Sasuke was still as calm and quite as ever, annoyingly so. But he had opened up some, but mind you not very much.

" Sakura get up already. " Sasuke said after a few minutes of staring at the sleeping girl. He couldn't call her weak anymore because she was anything but, she had trained hard when they first left and easily caught up with Naruto and himself, and was still gaining in strength.

" What is it with you people? It's only four in the morning! " She complained. True, it was earlier then they had ever gotten up before but that was no excuse for a trained shinobi.

" You know what? " Naruto suddenly said after finally dragging Sakura from her wonderfull cozy sleeping bag.

" If you say you want ramen I'll kill you. " Was Sakura's tired reply.  
Which instantly shut him up. He knew from experience not to mess with his female commrad.

Somethings will just never change. And Narutos love of ramen just happens to be one of them.

" Now that were all awake, " Sakura glared. " Where are we going today?" Sasuke said in his usual monotone voice. His short hair spiked somewhat at the top from lacking of a proper brushing.

Kakashi ran a hand through his short red hair. Changing his hair color was something he resented greatly, his unusual gray hair was a treasure to him, as was his mask. But nothing could be done about their decision to leave those three years ago.

_- Three Years Ago -_

" What are those damn idiots staring at? " Naruto mumbled underneath his breath. He had just returned from a B rank mission with his two teammates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. All he wanted to do was return home and make a nice hot cup of instant ramen.

But no, even after two years of faith-fully training and completing missions no one would stop throwing their hatred at him. He had done nothing wrong, it was the damn fox spirits fault.

He had to do something that would get him noticed. Something no one would forget, something... big and unexpected.


	2. The Friends We Lost

You are my sister,

You are my friend,

You are my confident,

And now You are dead.

You died not of pain,

Not of sorrow,

Not of blood,

You died in my heart.

You where always there,

You always cared,

You gave what was needed,

But now your gone.

You were my sister,

You were my friend,

You were my confident,

And now You are dead.

* * *

Ino went to the front of her familys flower store and unlocked the door. She pushed open the door when a faint shade of pink caught her eye she wirled around and sighed. It was just a Cherry Blossom tree.

She could never forgive Sakura for being so stupid! But she missed her,  
her best friend and best rival. Sakura.

Three years ago she was jealous of the pink haired girl. She ran away with their chrush that had caused a rivalry between them. She knew they were still alive no matter what anyone told her. They where out there. And she would find them.

Ino pushed her hair behind her ear, she had cut it and left it out of the ponytail, and walked inside the flower shop turning the sign around so it said 'Open'.

* * *

Iruka sat in his desk at the Local Ninja Acdamey. Not for the first time in the past three years his walet felt too heavy. He looked over at a picture of a certain Blonde Haired ninja he once taught.

His favorite student was gone, he had been for three years. Dead in a bombing of his apartment, his teammates where also attacked. But strangly, no one found any of the four bodies.

He sighed and got up., walked into his classroom, and started his lesson.

* * *

Fan girls around the world mourned the loss of their beloved Sasuke,  
they felt empty inside. Their hottie hunk was gone. They had nothing to live for. They prepared the suicide chamber for their demise so they could be with their crush in the after life.

* * *

A/N- Hehe... couldn't think of a specific person to have that missed Sasuke so I used fan girls.


	3. How I Feel

Falling through the crowd,  
No one to help me out,  
Everyone let me down,  
And im falling to the pits.

Laughter as I fall,  
It surrounds my limp body,  
It punctures and pulls at my skin,  
As I fall faster.

All I wanted was a friend,  
But they all left,  
Fading in the pain,  
I needed them; they let me down.

And I fall because of them,  
Faster and Faster,  
I tumbled down into fire,  
Why did you do this to me?

* * *

Naruto thought back to the poem, the one that showed his life's emotion, pain. It spoke of longing for friends, and how those arround him laughed and pushed him away.

BUt he looked at his teammates and smiled. These were his friends, they cared for him... even if it didn't show much.

They were on their way to the Sand Country, that was where they would re-join the acdamey and hopefully pass, and get money for completing missions so they could buy some real food. Like Ramen!

Luckily the Sound taught anyone who could beat one of their own. No matter their age, height, or motives.

Buy walking through an endless dessert wasn't very fun. Infact it was the exact oppisite of fun, it was torture. With no one talking and the stupid sun glaring down on them, Naruto was bored and pissed that he was getting a sun burn.

He had been forced to leave his favorite orange jumpsuit behind, which also pissed him off. This stupid no-sleeve tight dark blue shirt was annoying the hell outta him, so were these stupid black pants.

" Oof! " Naruto said while falling backwards onto the sand. " What the hell. " He looked up at the person he bumped into, Sakura. She glared at him and pointed staright ahead. " Were here. "

Naruto got up and stared at the village before him.

* * *

A/N- Sry that took so long to get up! And that its so short. I'll start wrighting longer chapter's when I get to some fighting. But I have a warning for you people - I dont have any access to anything Naruto outside what I read on this site and the Manga I buy at the bookstore. And since were only up to Volume 5 nothing is probably gonna go with anything you know that I dont. But I would like some info I can use for the Sand Ninja's and if anyone has a character I could use it would be helpfull. But Im not gonna tell you how I will use the caracter. Just give me some general info about them. Thank you all!


	4. Welcome to the Shopping Network

Review Responses- 

Sky Spade- Kakashi's person who misses him will come later I promise

Destiny1029- Thanks

Tsuki Angel - Yes, its a very stupid stupid village

xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx- Um... Im not too good at wrighting romance so... If you help I might be able to include some. Just e-mail me, thanks.

yOli- Thank ya thank ya

P.S.- Anouther short chapter... Im so sorry! I swear I'll start wrighting more soon.

* * *

Naruto stared at the, smaller than expected, Sand village. His teamates started walking towards the gate and he ran to catch up.

When he reached them the gaurd was questioning Kakashi, " What business do you have here? "

" We came to atempt to enroll these three as students in your acdamey"  
came the easy response from the very laid-back Ninja.

" Are you there teacher? Where Is your village's headband? " The Guard questioned still not trusting their Sensei.

" I am their gaurdian, nothing more. I was not born in any village but on the road because my mother was a gypsie, I have no proper village to belong to but have been a famliy friend of theirs for quite some time. "

'Gypsei? What? Is that true?' Naruto wondered, with Sakura and Sasuke thinking similar thoughts. The Guard looked over Kakshi for a few more moments and, finally, let them pass.

Sakura's face instantly lit up, the Sand village seemingly was having some sort of flea-market.

' Oh No. ' Her three male comrades instantly thought seeing her face. She turned to them and smiled evily at their faces. " I think, we need some new outfits, and hair colors too, " Was all she said before facing off into the shopping frenzee.

" Girls, " Was muttered simentamiously between the three men as they went off to find the shopping crazed girl.


	5. Skipping is Bad for You

Sakura skipped happily through the flea-market. Yes, she _skipped_. And being a ninja, you'd think she would know that skipping is bad for you. But she now knows this, because she tripped and landed on her ass in the middle of the flea-market.

And who would she happen to trip infront of then Gaara. He looked down at the girl and glared. No words were spoken, but his glare was enough. She bolted up and backed away.

She wont skip again anytime soon.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi walked solemly through the flea-market looking for their female companion. Who obviously wouldn't be found anytime soon, seeing as this flea-market was huge and she hadn't had enough time to do many girly things, such as shopping, in a very long time.

No, she would not be found any time soon.

* * *

An this my dear friends, is the shortest chapter I have ever written and for that I am sorry. But you see, my computer has a virus on it and it's taking quite a long time to do away with. I shall update again when I can.


	6. I am SO sorry!

Sorry to you who liek this story but, I am totally and completly out of ideas!  
If you e-mail me Im willing to give it to you to continue in any way you desire. 

But if not Its gonna be discontinued and deleted, so... yeah.

Once again, Im sorry!


End file.
